Bundled communications service, such as Internet, telephone, and television service, are becoming increasingly popular among consumers, businesses, and other subscribers. Signal distribution systems generally rely on either a cable network or on free-space propagation for delivering television signals to individual users or subscribers. For example, cable-based television systems transmit one or more individual television signals or “channels” over wire, while free-space propagation systems transmit one or more channels over the air.
Antennas or dishes associated with land-based or satellite-based (e.g., wireless) signal distribution systems are typically large and cumbersome, and they generally need to point in a specific direction (e.g., south) to be able to transmit or receive signal. As a result, it may be difficult to install a receiving antenna (e.g., a receiving dish antenna) for each individual unit within a multiple dwelling unit (“MDU”), such as an apartment or condominium. Even if a single dish antenna is used to provide satellite signals to units within a MDU, to support such a system may be fraught with installment and maintenance problems. Furthermore, land-based or satellite-based signal distribution systems may require the insertion of a dedicated cable throughout a MDU. However, older MDUs may not be pre-wired with dedicated wiring and to do so within each unit of a MDU may come at great expense to a landlord, tenant, or property owner.
As a result, it may be important to have a system and method for comprehensively and efficiently providing communications service to individual units of a MDU.